The al Din Dynasty
The al Dins are a dynasty descended from the Empress of Yokuda and are historically the rulers of Taneth. The Matter of Taneth documents their reign. Background The Empress of Yokuda, the first al Din, was the immortal ruler of the Empire of Yokuda. Before Yokuda's destruction, she sent her and Diagna's son, Daiabn al Din, away with the Ra Gada fleet that was sailing for Hammerfell. Daiabn grew up among Ansei and was one of the first settlers of a region in Hammerfell that became know as Taneth. The al Dins were a part of warrior caste in Taneth as a faction of swordsmen, first as Ansei and then gradually evolving into Sword-Singers when the term "Ansei" fell out use. The patriarch of the al Dins in the third era, Rej al Din, rose up against the current ruling family of Taneth in 3E 313, and seized control of the city from them. This was the establishment of the al Din dynasty as the reigning family of Taneth. Following the death of Sahir al Din and the retirement of Shayera al Din as the leader of the Keshik, the mantle of leadership passed from al Din to al Din. Typically it passed to the second born of the reigning monarch, but sometimes to a different family member if the officers of the Keshik thought there was a more capable al Din. In 5E 226 Taneth is made the capital of Hammerfell, placing it over it's longtime rival, Sentinel. The al Dins had fulfilled the dreams of their ancestor, Rej al Din, and lived up to the legacy of their progenitor, the Empress, by achieving lordship over all Redguards. In 5E 327 an al Din, Emperor Saemir I, the son of Empress Idunn Morgan, would sit on the Imperial throne and rule over Tamriel as a member of the Morgan dynasty. From that point on, many of al Din descent would rule. By the late 5E 300s, the al Din dynasty was massive, the family having almost two hundred scions. A large number of these offshoots would die in Daea Morgan's attack on the city. Notable Members The most famous members of the al Din dynasty. Rej al Din, Sahir al Din, Aleera al Din, and Jarrah al Din are immortalized in the Royal Palace of Taneth's mural. *The Empress of Yokuda (Ansei al Din) *Daiabn al Din *Rej al Din *Sahir al Din & Juliette Tharn *Aleera al Din *Jarrah al Din Relatives * Master Ishien * Diagna * Dayang Mirdin * Galel Qinik Appearances *''Reign of Chaos'' *''Twelve Stars of Taneth'' *''Heavy is the Head'' *''The Fall of Yokuda'' *''The Crisis of the Fourteenth World'' *''The King in the Mountain'' Trivia * The al Dins are known to be incredibly long lived, with Sahir al Din living to 116 and Aleera al Din reaching triple digits as well. Daiabn al Din lived to 903. This is a result of them being descended from the pairing of an immortal and a god. * Many members of the al Din dynasty are blademasters. * Daiabn al Din had many offspring. Because of this, there are multiple offshoots of the al Din royal line, and it is difficult to trace up the family until Rej al Din's rise to power as there is no official genealogy before then. Gallery Category:Dynasties Category:Royalty Category:Al Dins Category:Twelve Stars of Taneth Category:Bloodlines Category:Factions